An unsuspected guest- Revised Edition
by Ms. Salvatore from forks
Summary: Bella misses school and the Cullen's worry. This is an revised edition on the not fished version of An Unsuspected Guest, I will update this story with the new chapters, as well as the other copy until I reach the point where I will remove the other copy and will only be updating this copy.


Chapter 1

BPOV

October 1, 2016

I woke up before my alarm on this already not at all surprising gloomy Thursday morning; I quickly went through my pile of unfolded laundry that I had dropped off on my chair the night before instead of hanging it up in the closet. Alice would be furious with me if she had been able to see me decide not to put it away. I laughed to myself as I headed off to the one shared bathroom of our shared house.

Charlie must have already left for his shift, as I noticed that his bedroom door was left cracked open as I passed. The small bathroom wasn't much but it was enough for me and the Forks police chief to share. I climbed in the shower, turned the water on and got lost in my thoughts.

Around 7:30, I headed out the door, after almost missing the last step off the porch and falling flat on my butt; I got to my rusty old tin can of a truck and fired the beast up. I'm surprised none of my neighbors had complained about the ungodly noise it made after sitting overnight in the overabundance of rain and clouds that this town seemed to never be in short supply of. I headed down the one though fair in town, past the café which by this time all the elderly patrons were parked in the lot like a can of sardines, someone really should open another café in town I thought to myself as I watched an elderly couple pull into the lot looking for a place to park their car to go in.

I drove at the slower than a snail's speed limit of 15 mph through town, listening to the trucks engine and spark plugs pop, crack, and click in protest of the motion of the truck. As I headed out of town where I was able to kick up the speed, the truck quieted down and hummed happily along towards the outer part of town where Forks High School was located, it was the newest building in town, and it was a lot bigger than the previous one. It had only been open for two months now. It wasn't supposed to open for another year but due to the old school building being called unsafe the construction was moved up and pushed at a faster pace. The school district had hired the newest construction company after donations arrived and the company worked around the clock to get the new school in order for it to open on the first day of school in August.

The older building was damaged by a 5.4 earthquake that hit near Forks last March. They found out that even though the damage didn't look like much on the outside the school inside wasn't safe anymore. So we finished out the year sharing Forks Junior High School with the sixth through eighth graders. But thanks to a few "Anonymous" donations after the quake; a new school building, new classroom equipment, and new updates for technology and books had the school bought and paid for in full before construction even began a week after the quake had hit.

When I arrived I was surprised to see most of the Cullen cars already parked in the student parking lot. I pulled into my usual parking spot at the end of the road near the exit of the drive so that I could get off of campus easily at the end of the day. I shut off the truck, grabbed my bag and got out. I really wasn't in the mood to be at school today and had hoped that when I woke up that the weather would be an unusually sunny day here, because then I could miss class and no one would think anything because it was common knowledge that I was Edward Cullen's girlfriend and that the Cullen's took extended trips on sunny days for family vacations and day trips as a family and I was usually invited. But alas, it was another damp, grey, and unappealing day in Forks.

I plugged my headphones into my IPOD that Alice had insisted that I get at the beginning of the year, as a present for myself for making it to my senior year in high school. I looked at my watch seeing that it was on 7:45 and my first class wasn't until 9:00 because it was an odd day and I had study hall first period, I decided that I was gonna go for a walk down one of the newly cleared nature trails leading away from the school.

I had grabbed a red bull, a 5 hour energy shot, and a few snack bars and threw them in my bag before I left the house this morning. I wasn't hungry at the time and I knew that I needed to take my medicine but I hadn't eaten yet so I threw those into my bag as well. I was starting to feel hungry so I grabbed the first thing from my bag which was the 5 hour energy shot. I grabbed my pills and took that with the small berry tasting drink and grabbed an oat and honey bar to make sure it didn't upset my stomach as I headed into the woods. I hadn't intended to lose track on time but the early morning air, and the smells and all the animals that were out distracted me and I kept walking, listening to my music.

I felt happy, and care free, I also noticed that I had picked up my speed as I continued my trek into the woods, I hadn't realized that I had gone as far as I had until I reached the meadow; our meadow, it was then that I realized that I was near my soon to be new home of the Cullen's. I stopped to take in the view of the new flowers getting ready to open, the fresh green grass that grew there almost like it was a secret place that the rain didn't make grey and dark. I sat my bag down on a nearby tree stump and sat down on the wooden lounge that Esme had made out of a fallen tree trunk this summer for Edward and I so we wouldn't be sitting on the cold ground all the time when we visited here, which was frequently.

I closed my eyes and kicked up my feet and relaxed as a rare patch in the clouds allowed the freshly risen sun to shine down in the meadow.


End file.
